callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World War II in the West
The Western Struggle in World War 2 World War 2 effectively began on the 3rd September 1939 when after Germany refused an Ultimatum from Britain and France which stated that "Should the Independence of Poland be Threatened by Nazi Germany then the Governments of Great Britain and France will be forced to enter a state of war with Germany". Despite this Germany proceeded to Invade Poland. Britain Moves For War On the Decleration of War Britain sent troops to France, Poland, Norway and Denmark however left Poland before they could even take up their guns, Poland had fallen, France launched an attack at the German lines but was engulfed by the German Wehrmacht. Now however British troops were on the French Borders which caused Germany to direct their attacks towards Holland and Belgium. Due to public fear of German Carpet Bombing the British Government launched Operation Pied Piper in which 3 million People deemed at risk were evacuated to the Countryside. Germany Invades France In France the Defence against attack was the Maginot Line which stretched across France's Western border with Germany and was manned by 300,000 French, 158,000 British and 50,000 Canadian Troops, The Most difficult (Theoretically) place to attack was the Ardennes which was therefore the least Equipped and Least Manned, this was where the Germans attacked it was 1,500,000 Germans against 50,000 French. France didn't stand a chance, The Ardennes was taken in just Three Days, They then attacked northwards to Calais where Seven British Infantry divisions fought Nine German Infantry and Six Tank Divisions, The Battle for France was Lost, The only option left was to hold onto Dunkirk and Wait to be evacuated. The Low Countries On May 10th 1940 Seven German Infantry Divisions attacked Holland at Rotterdam, Moerdijk and Dordrecht assisted by Paratroopers and though despite Gallant efforts by the Dutch Holland fell on May 14th, Meanwhile in Belgium German troops attacked Liege where the Belgians were forced to retreat to a defensive line at the River Dyle, By May 15th however Belgium fell, Great Britain now stood alone against the Fascist Armies of Europe. The Battle of Britain Nazi Germany set a date of August 25th for the Invasion of Great Britain, Before this could happen the German Luftwaffe (Airforce) needed to defeat the British RAF, The Germans were confident they would win the Battle in the Skies as the British Faced seemingly impossible odds, 620 RAF fighter planes against 2,442 German Planes, The British however had an Ace up their sleeve, The Worlds most advanced Radar System, They Used this along with pure Grit and Determination to defy the Odds and win The Battle of Britain, Great Britain was now safe from invasion and themselves started to bomb the German capital itself Berlin. The Blitz "If They send One Hundred planes to bomb our cities we shall send One Thousand to bomb theirs. And if they think they can destroy our cities then we shall wipe theirs from the face of the earth." Adolf Hitler, ''From September 1940 to May 1941 the Germans bombed British cities in a Movement known as Blitz (Lightning), 43,000 cvilians were killed, 134,000 people were injured and over 1,000,000 houses were destroyed, Despite this showing More Courage than anyone else in history Britain refused to surrender. US Enters The War in the West On August 14th 1941 US President Roosevelt met with British Prime Minister Winston Churchill aboard the USS Augusta in Placentia Bay in Canada, He agreed to assist Great Britain in Western Europe as well as in Asia and North Africa. St. Nazaire In October 1941 the British launched Operation Chariot which was a planned attack on German fuel Stations in Northern France, It wasn't until March 28th 1942 that 622 men left Southern England on the HMS Capbeltown disguised as a Nazi War Ship, As they reached the Docks they failed to reply to the German Pass Code and were Fired On, Not wanting to die under Nazi sails they lowered the Swasticka flag to Replace it with the Union Jack (British Flag), As they left the Ship they fought their way through heavy German defense and destroying German Fuel tanks, Most were captured including One Officer who Famously when being asked by a German "So how is the Second Biggest Army (Allied Army) doing?" he replied "We're doing alright how is The Second Best Army (Axis Army) doing?" He was Shot. Minutes later a Massive explosion was heard, The Campbeltown had blown Up along with St. Nazaire Port, The remaining British Commandos fled into the Night. 1943 1943 was a generally peaceful year in the West with most Combat being French Uprisings, These Uprisings were crushed by German forces but the Spirit of the French people gradually got more and more which led to them proving a vital part in the Battle of Normandy in 1944. Operation Overlord On June 5th 1944 the Beaches of Normandy were attacked with the USA taking two beaches Omaha and Utah and the British taking three Gold, Juno and Sword, All Five Beach invasions were successful, By the End of the Day almost 100,000 British, American and Canadian troops were in France. Battle of Normandy After the invasions of the Previous day the Allies held a territory of 60 miles long and 15 miles deep, On July 12th American troops pushed through weak German defense to Gain an Extra 20 miles to the South, German Troops however had been prepared for defense and were in no position to Counter-Attack. Operation Dragoon "The invasion is nothing more than an Ingenious, Strategic coup by Hitler. The Allies have been lured into France, Our Troops will destroy them" ''Joseph Goebbels, Nazi Propaganda Minister On August 15th 1944 the British and Americans launched another Beach attack to the South of France at Iles d'Hyeres whilst the Canadians launched Radar Reflecting Balloons to the Sotuh West to make it seem as though a huge invasion force was coming. The Allied beach landings were almost unopposed and were quick to push North, Simultaniously the Free French II Corps took Toulon and Marseilles. Paris is Liberated On August 19th 1944 2,000 French Policemen captured the Prefecture de Police, They hoisted the Tricolore (French Flag) and Sung Le Marseillaise, When German tanks rolled towards the Building the cry AUX BARRICADES went up and the French Police fired on the German Tanks, By August 22nd there was open warfare on the streets by August 24th Free French tanks rolled into the city announced by Church Bell rings. The Next day France was back in Allied hands. The Ardennes In 1940 Geramany had invaded France and Belgium through the Ardennes and in 1945 though on the brink of defeat to Russia, Germany pushed through them in their last territorial gains of the war, This time it was manned by just 4 US Infantry divisions who were quickly defeated. Instead of Attacking France however the Nazis stayed to wait for an Allied Counter-Attack which came in the Form of 70,000 US troops, The Germans didnt stand a chance, 12,000 Germans Died. Allied Victory April 30th 1945: The Red Army took Berlin and Germany Surrendered, over 40,000,000 people died in the War in the West. May 8 1945:Nazi Germany and the Third Reich is no more, it is V-E day for Britain, France and several other countries. May 9th 1945:Soviet V-E day. Fanon In Call of Duty Fanon, the War in West has been seen several times, this is a list. Axis Power Expansion Pack:Part of the Campaign takes place in the War in the West, but the Wehrmacht are winning the war and are fighting in Russia and Britain. Call of Duty Fanon's only RP takes place during the War in the West. Please add to this list It's counterpart is World War II in the East. Category:Real Life